Where's the food?
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: All of the chapters are based on someone or someones stealing food from eachother and random things happening because of it.
1. PICKLES

**Ryuu: Where's the pickles at??**

**Me: What???**

**Ryuu: I said WHERES THE PICKLES AT??? Biotch!!**

**Me: Uhmm..they are in the refridgerator.....Y???**

**Ryuu: OH YEAH!! I'm HUNGRAY!!**

**Kaname: Why does she want the pickles?? I am saving them for my upcoming halloween party!!**

**Ryuu: Dude! Halloween is like a looong time from now. You can go out and buy more pickles. I want the pickles NOW.**

**Me: I am staying out of this conversation..it's too strange for me..**

**Ryuu and Kaname continue their fight about who gets the pickles.**

* * *

Me: OMG. Ok...so that was the chappy..short I know.

Ryuu: I GOTS THE PICKLES!!! I STOLE EM WHEN HE WASN"T LOOKIN!!!

Kaname: (still in the kitchen) WHERE ARE MY PICKLES???

Me: I would run...

Ryuu: I'VE GOT YOUR PICKLES AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!! (runs to hueco mundo and hides behind grimjow)

Kaname: WHERE'D SHE GO??

Me: Uhmm...she went to America. To texas...where exactly?? a potato farm.

Kaname: (runs to the airport and buys passport to a potato farm owned by a guy named Billy bob in Texas.

Me: HA HA.


	2. PICKLES MANGOS AND STRAWBERRIES!

Me: Sorry for not putting up the disclaimer on the last chappy..i totally forgot..EEKS.

Disclaimer: Dont own. dont sue. only my retarded ideas.

**

* * *

****Me: WHERE'S THE MANGOS??**

**Ryuu: (while eating pickles) I dunno.**

**Me: I NEED MANGOS!!!**

**Kyo: Who stole my mangos??**

**Ryuu: (holding mango) **

**Kyo: YOU! YOU STOLE MY MANGO!!!**

**Ryuu: (tosses mango to Rini (me))**

**Me: HUH?? OH YAY!! MANGO!!!**

**Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO (making dramatic diving affect)**

**Me: (jumps to the right to miss it) HA HA. (bites mango)**

**Kaname: WHERE'S RYUU!!! I WANT MY PICKLES!!**

**Ryuu: I DONT HAVE YOUR PICKLES!!! I ATE THEM!! (hides jar behind back)**

**Kaname: COME HERE!! (goes to tackle ryuu but lands on ichigo)**

**Ichigo: OW!! Were you the one who stole my strawberries???**

**Kaname: (sarcastically) Yeah. Yeah ichigo. Yeah i did.**

**Ichigo: WHATTTT???? (attacks kaname)**

**Ryuu and Me: RUN!! (steals all the food and runs to France)**

**Dont ask me how but we ran across the ocean...**

**Ichigo and kaname realize they aren't getting anywhere when they see kyo towering above them. **

**Kyo: MANGOS!! PICKLES!! STRAWBERRIES!! I WANT OUR FOOD BACK!! WE NEED IT FOR OUR PARTY SO WE CAN GET HOT GIRLS!! (slides on rectangular wire nerd glasses)

* * *

**

Me: Ha Ha. We ran to england and got our food.

Ryuu: (munching on pickles) OH YEAH!!

Me: WOOT!! (stuffs face in cake) HECK YEAH!!!

They pig out for a loong time...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	3. GRIMMY, YACHIRU, KON

Disclaimer: Dont own. dont sue. only my retarded ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Kaname: WE WANT OUR FOOD!!!!**

**Ichigo: YES WE DO!!**

**Kyo: I WANT MY MANGOS!!**

**The three guys start running around the house like maniacs.**

**Over in France...**

**Me: You think it's safe to go back?**

**Ryuu: (still eating pickles) Uhmm...i dunno...lets call them and ask.**

**Me: OK.**

**They call...**

**RING RING RING!!!**

**Kyo: Hello?**

**Me: (in man voice) Helloo..this is mr. wasabisauce. Is it safe for people to come to your house right now??**

**Kyo: Uhmm..have you seen our mangos, pickles, and strawberries??**

**Me: Nooo....**

**Kyo: THEN NO!!! If ANYONE comes and DOESNT have our food then they will DIE!!!**

**Me: Oh..ok...(high squeaky voice) BYE!!**

**The phone hangs up**

**Ryuu: Is it safe?**

**Me: Nope...not unless we bring them their food.**

**Ryuu: DAMNIT!!**

**Me: I wanna throw a party...**

**Ryuu: Me too....**

**Back in Japan...**

**Kyo: WE NEED OUR FOOD FOR OUR PARTY!!**

**Kaname: Yes we do...**

**Ichigo: I miss my strawberries...**

**Yachiru: Whats up guys?**

**Ichigo: I miss my strawberries....**

**Yachiru: Huh? OH! COOKIE!!!**

**Yachiru goes and starts sucking on Kon's head...**

**Kaname starts laughing his head off.**

**Kyo goes to threaten Yuki to tell him where me and ryuu are.**

**Ichigo sulks and repeats the phrase "i miss my strawberries" over and over.**

**Back in France...**

**Me: I think we should go back...**

**Ryuu: But I like my food...**

**Me: Yeah..but don't you miss GRIMMJOW???**

**Ryuu: GRIMMY-CHAN!!! I'M COMING HOME!!!**

**Grimmy hears ryuu scream back in Japan...**

**Grimmjow: Aw hell no...**

**Me: So we are going back now??**

**Ryuu: YES!!! **

**Me: OK!!!**

**We run all the way back to Japan and again..i have no idea how we got across the ocean...**

**Kyo: WHERE WERE YOU???**

**Me: France.**

**Kaname: HE SAID WHERE WERE Y- Oh....you were in FRANCE???**

**Me: Yup...it was fun...there were no IDIOTS there.**

**Ichigo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT??? (doing math homework and says that 2+2=strawberries)**

**Me: I prove my point.**

**Ryuu: Do I have to give my foody back?**

**Kaname: GIVE ME MY PICKLES!!**

**Ryuu: NO**

**Kaname: YES**

**Ryuu: NO**

**Kaname: YES**

**Kaname and Ryuu continue fighting.**

**Ichigo and I make up and start making out**

**Kyo feels left out and goes to beat up shigurii**

* * *

Ryuu: I DONT WANNA GIVE UP MY PICKLES!!!

Kaname: GIVE ME MY PICKLES

Ryuu: NO

Kaname: YES

Ryuu: NO

Kaname: YES

Me: SHUT UP. I AM TRYING TO HAVE A PEACEFUL MAKEOUT SESSION WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Ichigo: Hell yeah baby.

Me: Oh gawd...Nevah say that again.

Grimmjow walks in

Ryuu: GRIMMY!! Can you kill kaname for me?

Grimmjow: I thought you were a ninja..why can't you?

Ryuu: Cause I dont feel like it.

Grimmjow: FINE.

Grimmy doesnt even have to kill kaname because right when he looks down upon him, he runs screaming mommy...

Me: R&R please!!


	4. OMIGAWD

Disclaimer: Dont own. dont sue. only my retarded ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Once Kaname runs...Grimmjow and ryuu rip off eachother's clothes and jump into bed making sweet sweet blueberries (cough) kids (cough)(cough)sex(cough)**

**Me: ORANGE!!!**

**Ichigo: What?? I hav a hangover...**

**Me: WE MADE LOVE ALL NITE!!**

**Ichigo: I care why???**

**Me: Cause your naked on the couch and shigurii is staring at you.**

**Ichigo: SHIT!!! (ichigo runs out and puts on footy pajamas covered in a strawberry pattern)**

**Shigurii begins laughing hysterically**

**Me: Aww My Orange baby is covered in berries!!! (makes out with ichigo)**

**Ichigo: (sighs)**

**grimmjow: RYUU**

**Ryuu: Huh? Huh? I'm up daddy. gosh. leave me alone.**

**Grimmy: Uhmm......im not ur daddy.......but....you can call me daddy.(gives sexy stare)**

**Ryuu: Wah?? GAH. WHAT HAPPENED???**

**Grimmy: We made love.**

**Ryuu: REALLY???**

**Grimmy: We made sweet sweet blueberries.**

**Ryuu: Awesome. I will be right back. **

**Ryuu runs over to the couch and grabs my arms pulling me into the bathroom.**

**Ryuu: OMIGAWD.**

**Me: I KNOW. IT WAS AMAZING.**

**Ryuu: OH YEAH.**

**Me: WOOT**

**Ryuu: Uhmm....now where is the selsun blue?**

**Me: You want the dandruff shampoo?**

**Ryuu: NO. I WANT THE TEST.**

**Me: ohhh..in the cabinet.**

**Ryuu runs to the cabinet and rips out two tests and hands one to me.**

**Me: Ready?**

**Ryuu: Yup. and GO.**

**we quickly take the tests and then run into my bedroom. (my bedroom has a beach scene painted on the wall behind my canopy bed.)**

**Ryuu: OMIGAWD.**

**Me: HOLY CRAP!**

**Both: AHHHHHHH. YAYAYAYAYAYAY.**

**Grimmy and Ichigo run into the bedroom. **

**Ichigo: What what happened???**


	5. Proposals and babies

Disclaimer: Dont own. dont sue. only my retarded ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Ryou: OMIGAWD. Guess what, Grimmy!!!**

**Grimmy: Huh? (has no interest whatsoever)**

**Ryou: You're gonna be a daddy!**

**(ryou runs over to hug Grimmy.)**

**Grimmy: What? (grimmy's eyes widen and then begin to close as he falls toward the ground)**

**Ichigo: TIMBER!!! (looks at me) So?**

**Me: So? So what?**

**Ichigo: Am _I _going to be a daddy?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Ichigo: WHAT?!**

**(Ichigo goes to attack me)**

**(Grimmy wakes up and kills ichigo)**

**Me: You....saved me? Why?**

**Grimmy: One. You are my wife's is wrong by the way because that would make ichigo your step-brother and you...yeah...and two. i hate ichigo.**

**Me: Wait...Wife? **

**(i look at ryou who looks as confused as i am)**

**(grimmy gets down on one knee)**

**Grimmy: Will you marry me?**

**Ryou: EEEEEEEEEK YES!! OMIGAWD YES!!!!**

**(kaname and Kyo enter)**

**Kaname: What'd I miss?**

**Kyo: Why is Ryou being piggybacked into her room by Grimmjow?**

**Me: He just proposed.**

**Kaname: That reminds me!**

**(Kaname pulls out a diamond ring and kneels)**

**Kaname: Will you marry me, Rini?**

**Me: Huh? **

**(my eyes widen and I begin to cry)**

**Kyo: Nice job man. You made her cry. **

**Kaname: Is that a no?**

**(kaname begins to rise and puts one hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me)**

**Me: No. It's a yes. I am crying of joy...but...what about Yuuki? Will she approve?**

**Yuuki: Approve what?**

**Kyo: Those two getting married.**

**Yuuki:Of course! They are made for eachother! I have been waiting for this for years!**

**(i look at kaname)**

**me: Yippy skippy!! We're getting married!!**

**(Kasname carries me [cradled] into my room and we start making "sweet sweet blueberries" as grimmy would say)**

**(Kyo and yuuki are left alone in the living room. they're eyes meet. a spark is set off)**

**A LOVE FEST BEGINS**

* * *

**Man.....that was totally random...well...R&R. KEEP READING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS.**


End file.
